working title
by dwight schrutte
Summary: Nightwing is hurt in battle badly and Raven is beside herself waiting for him to wake up. Working on the title for this story. once i think of one i will change it


**Hello all, I've taken over my sisters old account. She had a kid and doesn't have the time to write anymore. I'll try to finish her unfinished stories but I'm not sure where she was going with all of them. But this is my first story for now so hope you like it. Luckily we have the same interest in fandoms and story type so it will be similar stories. **

_**Titans Tower**_

_**2:45 A.M.**_

Raven tossed and turned not being able to sleep. It was weird for her not having Nightwing there to lean into like every other night for the past five years. Six years ago they started dating and started sleeping in the same room a year later, claiming that it was to open up more space for possible new recruits. But tonight she slept alone for the first time in she didn't know how long. They had gotten into a huge fight earlier in the day and Nightwing decided to go out and patrol and then sleep in his old room. She was wondering now if it had been worth the fight, but she was just as stubborn as he was and was insistent that he was the one at fault. After they started sharing a room he came clean about his identity and how and why he became Robin. He brought her home to meet Bruce, Alfred and Tim, and soon she meet all his other family. He then brought her to the cemetery where his parents were buried. She saw him break down and cry and for the first time she didn't see him as Nightwing, the Titans fearless leader. He was just a man in grief over his lost parents. That's when she knew that she was in love, and that's when she knew she would be with him forever.

Raven had gone with Nightwing to the cemetery every year since on the anniversary of his parents death. Every year they would get there, lay down some flowers, and then after about two minutes of silence, he would breakdown and start crying, falling to his knees. And every year, Raven would be ready to catch him and comfort him, letting him get it all out, not saying a word until he was ready to talk. She felt guilty, given the circumstances, but it made her happy that she was the only one who got to see the real him and that she was the one who got to make him happy again after. All her life she was told that she would be the end of the world and she would bring people nothing but pain. When the day came that all of what they said was supposed to come true, he refused to stop until she was saved. He teamed up with his most hated enemy and literally went to hell and back to save her and inspired her to prove everyone wrong and save the world by stopping her father. She felt this was her opportunity to return the favor and show him how she feels the way he did for her.

The fight started when he insisted that this year he wanted to go back to Gotham by himself. She thought he was just trying to insist that she didnt need to come with him like he always does, saying she doesn't need to feel obligated because of their relationship to comfort him. She insisted that she felt no obligation and that she wanted to be there for him. He said that this time was different and he'd be working more and Batman still doesn't want her going out on patrol with them and didn't want her to be bored at the mansion by herself. She responded by saying it's not that possible to be bored in a huge mansion with an indoor and outdoor pool and hot tub and Alfred is better company then him anyway. He again insisted that she stay at the tower because of how much work they would be doing and that she was needed in Jump more. She finally relented and figured she could always come with him another time and it wasnt worth the fight. When she found out he was spending all his time that he was supposed to be "working" with Barbra Gordon and Donna Troy because there was a tabloid article about playboy Dick Greyson hanging out with two beautiful woman all week in his sudden return to Gotham. Raven liked to think she wasn't the jealous type, but given his history with both girls, it was hard. She jumped in his case as soon as he parked his bike on the day he returned to the tower and it was three days of snide remarks and petty actions before they finally hit the breaking point and had a huge fight right in the common room in front of the others. After five minutes of yelling Cyborg and Beastboy decided to pack up the game station and take it to another room, dragging Starfire with them to keep her from getting involved. After an hour of yelling Nightwing decided that he was going on patrol and said not to wait up and that he would just sleep in his old room. Raven just stood in the middle of the room and watched him leave before letting out a loud quick scream and went to the kitchen to make some tea to calm her self down. Once the tea was done she took it to her room and slammed the door shut and went got ready for bed. Hours of tossing and turning brings her back to the present after going over the fight in her head.

She was feeling guilty for some of the things that she said. She did't exactly say it out loud, but she definitely insinuated that he was cheating on her and that's why he didn't want her to come with him and she had never seen him look more hurt at something someone had said to him. She knows that's not the type of guy he is and she instantly wanted to take it back, but before she could he left. She decided she was going to stay up until he got back from patrol and apologize and insist he sleep in their room. After waiting another 45 minutes, Raven had fallen asleep. She stirred in the middle of the night feeling an arm around hr waist and saw the alarm clock. It read 4:20 A.M., she turned to see Dick getting comfortable behind her. They made eye contact and she could feel trough the bond that he flt regret about earlier. she sleepily turned around and before he could say anything grabbed him by the face and pulled him into a sweet, passionate, long kiss. Once she pulled away, sh looked at him and said "we'll talk in the morning, for now let's get some sleep." He just brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. He laid back on his back and pulled her close to him, his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his chest with her arm draped over him and smiled at the familiar sleeping position, her favorite if she was forced to pick. After a moment of silence, Dick broke the quiet.

"I'm sorry. For everything that I said" he said so quietly Raven almost didn't hear him.

"It's ok, I am too." She said back

"You know I would never cheat on you. Right?" He said back

"I know, I'm so sorry i implied it. I was just being jealous of you hanging out with your hot exes" she said back

Dick chuckled a little at the sleepy tone of her comment

"Lets save this till morning. Now that you're here, I'm super sleepy" Raven said yawning

"OK, goodnight. I love you Raven." Dick said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too" Raven said sleepily reaching up to place a small kiss to Dicks cheek

-LINEBREAK-

Raven woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. After Dick had come back and joined her in bed, she slept like a baby. she rolled over and went to put her arm around Nightwing's body and was caught off guard when her arm went all the way to the mattress instead of her boyfriend. She lifted herself up to take a look around the room confused. She started thinking it was all just a dream, and that he actually went to his old room instead of coming to bed with her. She looked in the direction of the bathroom, hoping to see the light coming from under the door. When she saw that the light was not on, she got very upset that it was just a dream and that she needed to apologize still. She looked to the clock to check the time and saw a folded piece of paper in front of the display next to a still steaming cup of tea and a bowl of fruit and yogurt, her favorite breakfast. She smiled at the gesture knowing it was Dick and that last night was real and grabbed the note.

"_Good morning _

_A call came in fro the prison about a malfunction in the Meta-human wing and they needed help to fix it. Cy is up on the watch tower helping the League, so that leaves me to go fix it. I don't really trust it to Beast Boy. I know you said you wanted to talk this morning so I'm going to try and make this quick. I hope that your tea is still warm by the time you wake up. I turned your alarm off since you had such a tough time getting to sleep last night. _

_I love you and will be back ass soon as possible,_

_Dick"_

Raven smiled as she read the note, she must have just missed him with how hot her tea still is. She took her bowl and mug and went into the kitchen to have her breakfast and read the paper. Beast boy was sitting at the table eating his breakfast when she walked in and he was confused by her smile. Last he saw her she was in the middle of the worst fight he had ever witnessed between a couple and wasn't even expecting to see her or his leader at all today. They usually stay away from the other when they are mad about something until thy cool off.

"What are you smiling about? Last i saw you, you were screaming at Nightwing" Beast Boy said

"We talked for a little when he got back from patrol last night. We half made up before going to sleep." she answered

"Half? What does that mean?" he asked confused

"Well, I was tired so we decided to talk in the morning, but said the important stuff we needed to before going to sleep. We would be talking now if he were here" She said back

"Where is he?"

"Prison's Meta wing taking care of an issue"

They were silent for a moment before Beast Boy spoke again "You know, it was kinda out of line to accuse him of cheating. He'd never do that to you"

Raven was silent for a moment and Beast Boy thought he had mad her mad. He was about to say that it's not his issue and he shouldn't have said anything when Raven spoke up "I know, I was feeling jealous and insecure and let it get the best of me. I intend to make it up to him though" She said looking up at Beast boy for the first time since sitting at the table.

"How?" he questioned

"I'm not sure yet. But i want it to be a big gesture that he will never forget" she said smiling to herself

The pair sat in quiet for a little while before the door to the common room opened and Cyborg walked in. He looked up and saw Raven sitting at the table reading the paper with her usual tea and fruit. He then looked for Nightwing, half worried about a fight this early, but also because he had a message from Batman for him. He always was at the table in the morning with his cup of coffee and the morning paper. When he noticed he wasn't in the room and Raven was reading his paper, he started to panic. He imagined Raven actually sending him to an alternate dimension like she usually threatens after their fight last night. Raven looked up feeling his panic and rolled her eyes at the metal man. "He's at the prison fixing an issue in the Meta wing" She said seeing the relief in his facial expression at her words. 'Idiot' Racen thought to herself.

"Actually, I'm right here" Nightwing said from the back of he room scaring everyone, including Raven

"What did I say about sneaking up on people like that? You'll give someone a heart attack someday" Raven said sternly

Nightwing just chuckled and went over and kissed the top of her head on his way to the counter for more coffee

"Did you fix the issue at the prison?" Raven asked

"Nope, figured I'd leave it be so they can all escape. We need the work anyway." Nightwing replied with a grin on his face

A plastic spatula coated in black energy smacked him in the back of the head as he took a sip of his coffee, causing him to choke and cough it up.

"Smart ass" Raven mumbled as the spatula returned to its normal drawer

Nightwing just laughed as he wiped the coffee off his uniform "It was just a couple of frayed wires, probably mice" he said

Cyborg was really confused at the couples actions. Last night he thought they were going to kill each other, but now they were acting as if last night didn't happen. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, just went with it. "Hey Nightwing, Batman wanted me to give you something" he said handing him a folder.

"Thanks Cy, i'll take a look at this later" He said "Rae, can we talk in our room when your done?"

"I'm done now if you want to go now?" she replied

"Works for me" he replied with a smile

As the couple left the room, the remaining titans just looked at each other and shrugged. As the couple walked through the hallway, Raven thought of ways she can make up to Dick that she had accused him. They entered their room and Raven barely waited for Dick to close the door before wrapping him in a big hug and placing a long tender kiss to him lips. He was surprised at first, but let out a chuckle before returning the kiss. Once they pulled apart he looked into her purple eyes and smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Well, i didn't get to do that this morning." she said with a light chuckle "Plus I just really wanted to"

"Hey, I'm not going to complain" He replied before moving to the desk and taking a seat

"So i know you said you wanted to talk, but I think I'm going to start" Raven said taking a seat at the end of the bed "I just want to say again that I'm really sorry for everything I said last night. It was really out of line. You've been nothing but great to me since we've meet and even better since we got together. I know that you would never cheat on me and that it was insane of me to be jealous and i hate myself for it. It's just that when we go to Gotham, it's nice. I like that you want me around your family and friends from before the Titans. Also when you take me with you to visit your parents, I like that I'm the one that gets to comfort you. And now I'm rambling like a crazy person and your not even listening"

Raven looked up finally to see Dick just staring at the folder he got from Cyborg, he had a look on his face that scared her.

"What is it?" She asked

"... The Joker" He replied

A/N:

Again, just want to say that I am taking over my sisters old account. New author under the same username. I was never very good in english class, so my grammar is probably very bad, please no comments on my grammar. I'd prefer it to be just critiques on the story.


End file.
